


under the desk and over the subspace

by sketchnurse



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gay Kink, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Subspace, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchnurse/pseuds/sketchnurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cuckold, an exhibitionist, a fabricator. Dax communicates with Cardassia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the desk and over the subspace

“Ah, Ezri! I’m afraid you’ve caught me at a bad time.” Ezri Dax was talking to Elim Garak over the subspace radio. It did, in fact, appear as though he were quite busy. That didn’t really matter to Ezri, though, who usually found a distracted Garak to be an easier, more revealing conversation partner.

“I’m sorry, Garak. I know you said not to call you so early, but Kira’s been bugging me all day about getting an update.”

“Is that so?”

“She’s in charge, I’m just the counsellor.” Ezri sighed loudly, and slumped her shoulders, casting her head downward, before peeking upward behind her bangs. She smiled quickly at Garak, who only continued to look at her over the subspace. “So, looks like we’ll be talking now.”

“I suppose we’ll have to. Don’t want to disappoint the Colonel.”

“Never.” Ezri paused, to lick her lips. “I do hope you’re not _too_ busy.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Garak, too, licked his lips. An example of the social mimicry phenomenon, as Ezri could have explained, had she been so inclined.

“Well, I’m very glad to hear that. What _are_ you up to over there, Garak?”

“Oh, this and that. I’ve just finished seeding the garden for the next season… I’m actually taking a little break right now.” Garak adjusted his position in his seat a little, and finished to look at Ezri’s image from a slightly different angle.

“I hope I won’t cut into too much of it. Taking a break during the labour period is extremely important.”

“Believe me, I am well aware. Hopefully the rest of Cardassia will follow my example.”

“How many breaks do you take?”

“Oh… two or three a day.” Garak let out a long, relaxed breath.

“And what do you do during your breaks?”

Garak smiled at her, an incredible and satisfied smile. Contrary to Garak’s relaxed state, Ezri was starting to feel quite agitated.

“My dear, weren’t you calling to talk to me about something? Besides what I do with my periods of leisure?”

“I almost forgot.” Ezri filled her chest with a deep breath, and released it, slowly. She smiled at Garak, who raised his eye ridges. “It seems we’re both distracted.”

“Whatever makes you think I’m distracted?” Garak contradicted his easy words with a shuddering gasp, which he immediately, and skilfully, it must be said, covered with a sneeze.

“Are you sick, Garak? Maybe you should… Oh—of course. Julian. Kira wants to know how he’s doing. Over there.”

“Oh, quite well. Quite well.” Garak seemed to have been unaffected by the interruption his lungs had produced. “I’d say he’s _really_ fitting in.”

“Have you seen him about your sneezing?”

“One sneeze hardly constitutes an episode. I _have_ seen him, however.” Garak lowered his head somewhat, though his gaze remained level.  “He’s quite the _busy_ man, so it was rather, difficult.”

“Really. I’m glad to hear he’s keeping himself busy.”

“Oh, yes. He spends _hours_ , well, I’m sure you have some idea.”

“I think the Colonel would really like a bit more than that.”

“I’m afraid that’s all I have for the Colonel. He did, I think, want you to know a _bit_ more, though.”

“Oh? And _what’s_ he been doing that Kira Nerys doesn’t need to know about?”

Garak leaned forward a little, as if to share a secret. “I’m afraid he’s been spending rather a lot of time helping _me_. Not exactly inside his medical purview.”

“Oh, I won’t tell.” Ezri said, suddenly breathy. “And what does he do with you?”

“This and that.” Garak closed his eyes for a second that was too long to be a blink.

“Are you sure you’re not too tired to talk, Garak?”

“Hmmm? Oh, I _have_ had a long day. But it’s so _nice_ to talk to a friend over subspace.”

“Oh, yes. Definitely. Should I be worried about what you and Julian have been occupying yourselves with?”

“Nothing illegal, if that’s what you mean.”

“What _has_ he been helping you with, then?”

Garak took another long, steady breath, and leaned forward a little more. As ship’s counsellor, Ezri was quite familiar with the signs of relaxation in Cardassians, and what Garak’s pupils were saying did not match with the rest of his body. But, if Julian had been around him, he would have of course noticed any concerning conditions, and attended to them.

“He’s been rather instrumental in my well-being. Making sure I don’t go off the rails, as it were.”

“Relaxation… techniques?”

“Oh, certainly. Certainly that.”

“Is he there now?”

Garak pursed his lips, and nodded tightly. “He is.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t be taking about him, when he’s in the house.”

“I really don’t think he minds, my dear.” One of Garak’s hands, which had been resting on the table next to his other, moved beneath the desk he was sitting behind. He turned his head slightly, and tightened his smile. Ezri raised her eyebrows, and glanced quickly to where his hand had gone.

“Don’t tell me he’s heard us before.”

“Hmm?” Garak’s tongue flicked his lips again.

“You said ‘minds’.” It was Ezri’s turn for an easy smile. “Indicating that he hasn’t minded and won’t mind in the future, or that he isn’t minding now.”

“So I did.” Garak moved minutely down in his seat, and moved his other hand beneath the desk. “All three, I suppose, would be accurate.”

“He’s in the room with you, then? I wish you’d let me know before.” Ezri leaned forward, too, offering Garak the image of confidence. “I would’ve said hi.”

“He hasn't quite been free to talk, I’m afraid.” Garak let out another gasp, which, being followed soon after by another one, did not get converted to a sneeze.

“No? Where is he?”

Garak’s mouth hung open, silent, for a few seconds, while he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. He appeared to have decided something. “He’s under the desk.”

“And whatever is he doing under there?” Garak looked at her, both admonishing and desperate. Ezri widened her eyes, and said, “Sucking you off?”

Garak tongue slid along his lips, slowly this time, while he closed his eyes. “Oh, yes. And he’s absolutely _brilliant_ at it.” After a moment, he looked at Ezri again. His chest was now moving perceptibly.

“Is he?” Ezri smirked, and bit her lip a little.

“Is he what? Sucking me off, or being brilliant at it?” Garak suddenly lurched forward, and his chest rushed forward onto the top of the desk. He shook away some hair that had fallen loose. Ezri looked at him, and he hissed out a soft breath.

“You already told me what he's doing. Is he brilliant at it?”

“I’m sure you’ve… experienced his _considerable_ skills yourself.” He shuddered for a moment, before seeming to collect at least some of himself. “Mmm… so you have some idea.”

“He’s eager, isn’t he. Greedy.”

“ _Yes_.” Garak reached a hand back out from under the desk to stabilize his position. “He’s _insatiable._ ”

“I wish I could see him. He’s so _hot_ when he’s like that.”

“I might be able to arrange that.” The image shook as the desk bumped Garak’s computer. Ezri saw the room tilt and then glide, until the image settled perhaps 40 degrees from where it had been. Garak had settled back in his chair once again, and Julian was on his knees in front of him.

“Oh, yes. That’s exactly what I was talking about.” Ezri leaned forward in her own chair to get a better look. “He looks absolutely filthy.”

“I assure you, he is.” Garak’s trousers were obviously undone, but Julian, in contrast, was completely unclothed. “I don’t think I need to tell you about the miraculous dexterity of his tongue. _Oh._ ”

“And how long has he been choking on your cock?” Garak smiled in satisfaction at Ezri’s tone.

“Oh, a couple minutes now, I’d say.” He looked pointedly at her, and flicked his tongue out again. “He’s been under the desk for at least fifteen.”

“Can I get a closer look?”

“You want to see how hard he is. I can tell you, he’s quite desperate. But I think I’d like to come down his throat before letting him have any sort of relief.”

“Don’t.” Ezri said, sharply, and Garak looked at her, just a little too affected to be offended. “Come on his face, instead.”

“Well, Julian?” For the first time, Garak looked down. He slid himself out of Julian’s mouth, leaving behind a trail of saliva that Julian quickly licked away. “Would you like that?”

Ezri held her breath as Julian slowly tilted his head toward the computer. He looked at her, mouth slightly open, eyes only half open but still giving the impression that he was considering something. She sucked in a breath, and he smiled quite suggestively at her. He tilted his head back, prideful, and ran his tongue up Garak’s cock.

“On your face, it looks like. You incorrigible slag.”  Garak brought Julian’s head back to where it had been before, and Julian resumed his task, faster than he had been going before. Quickly Garak’s breathing become erratic, and he forgot to resume eye contact with his caller.

“God, he’s so—fuck. We are so _lucky_ , Garak.” Ezri felt her heart speed up a little more, and her own breathing startled to get a little disrupted. “I can’t believe how _hot_ he looks like that.”

“Doesn’t compare to how he _feels_. Yes, _precisely_ like that, oh—Julian…”

“Is he getting you close?”

“Mmm. Oh, yes. I don’t think I can s—my _god_ , do not stop _doing_ that—”

Ezri watched as Garak clutched the back of Julian’s head. He thrust himself forward until suddenly he withdrew from Julian’s mouth and grasped himself. Julian’s hands joined his in pumping until he was covering Julian’s face in thick ribbons of semen, gasping and squeezing his eyes shut as he came.

“ _Fuck._ ” Ezri didn’t expect either of them to hear her.

Both men caught their breath for a few moment; Ezri steadied herself a little as well. Julian was the first to turn back to her, and he did so with the sly smile he knew made her knees weak.

“Ezri… I didn’t know you were on the subspace.” He smirked at her, open-mouthed, and she made a show of biting her lips. “You look like you were having a good time.”

“Not as good a time as I’ll be having in five minutes.”

“Oh? And what’ll be happening in five minutes?” Julian trailed a casual hand down his chest, through the hair on his stomach and down to his groin. He started stroking himself while he maintained eye contact with her.

“I’ll be fingering myself while I watch you sucking Garak’s cock, you incorrigible slut.” Garak, recovered enough, leaned over, and began to suck at Julian’s neck. Julian reached a hand into Garak’s hair and leaned into his body. “Mmm, or maybe I’ll wait a little longer.”

“You want to see me done?” His hand continued to work on his cock. One of Garak’s began to rub against his nipples. “Oh, Garak, that’s lovely.” He fixed Ezri with a positively obscene stare. “But I don’t want to keep you waiting. I can’t imagine how wet you must be.” Ezri whimpered a little. Damn Julian and his dirty tricks. 

“I can wait.”

“I’ll be quick.”

“Like you have a choice.”

“I _am_ genetically enhanced.”

“I know what you look like when you’re close. You have about thirty seconds, unless—”

“Oh, that is _so_ not fair, Garak.” Ezri couldn’t quite tell, but it looked as though Garak’s other hand had moved, and by the sounds Julian was making, was doing something quite interesting. “Maybe that—fuck, no, right—”

Some of it splattered onto the viewscreen. She couldn’t help but think that had been intended, on Garak’s part.

“Alright, you boys have a good night.” Ezri said quickly, not giving Julian a change to get his breathing back to normal. “I have to go.”

Garak licked Julian’s ear, looking at her, and winked. She gripped her knee to stop herself from doing something rash.

“You have a good night as well, my dear.”

Julian leaned down a little, and made a show of kissing Garak, open-mouthed and quite sloppy.

“Julian! Fuck!”

“Goodnight, Ezri.”

Ezri shut off the viewscreen before Julian or Garak could turn away, and flung herself down onto her bed.

She was going to drain Julian _dry_ when he got back from Cardassia.

 


End file.
